kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fanny Fulbright
Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) is the Head of Decommissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is of Irish ethnicity and it's noted that she's a Misandrist, hates boys universally inferior and frequently allowing her sexist feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. Numbuh 86 was introduced in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and since then has been a major recurring and supporting character throughout the run of Codename: Kids Next Door. In the Show As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. Before becoming Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 was medic for the KND. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., she was promoted to Global Tactical Officer by Numbuh 362, who was going to give the position to Numbuh 1 but decided not to after his recent reckless actions. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she competed in the scavenger hunt, where she played against Shogun Roguefort in "Toss a ping-pong ball in a fish bowl". Roguefort won, but gave the fish to Fanny after she told him the cake was angel food cake. In the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, she was the first character seen in the background of the Treehouse level. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, Fanny is the granddaughter of Chancellor Cole Fulbright, Chancellor of the Demon Realm, therefore making Fanny a half-demon. Fanny's grandmother was a firebending witch, and she inherited her powers, so she is able to conjure green fire. Fanny made her first major starring role in Attitude Adjustment. In that story, Paddy and Shaunie were tired of their older sister, Fanny always bullying them, so they bought a potion that would shrink her down to mouse size. However, it ended up making her grow to a 50 ft tall giantess, and the only way to get back to normal would be to show kindness to her brothers. She was angry at them at first and refused to help. But after a little convincing from Patton, Fanny apologized to them, and the three went on several playdates, in which Fanny had a lot of fun. When King Bowser discovered the growth potion, Rumpel Stiltskin stole it for him so Bowser could become giant. Fanny then had a titanic clash against Bowser, in which her brothers were crushed under his fallen form. Thinking they were dead, Fanny fell into despair and cried over them. When she found out they were alive, she was overjoyed, and her love for them caused her to shrink back to normal size. During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Fanny accompanied the rest of the heroes for the grand quest, hanging mostly with Rachel and Patton, in Team Leader. Nextgen Series In the future, she is married to Patton Drilovsky, and has two kids: a daughter, Panini Drilovsky, who is also a firebender of green fire, and became Global Tactical Officer, and a son, Francis Drilovsky, who is Head of Decommissioning. Appearance Fanny wears a dark-green sweater, orange skirt, and brown boots. She also wears a colander on her head with a green sticker that has the number "86" written in yellow. She also has a yellow sash down her body that contains her MUSKET. She has 3 freckles below each of her eyes, and orange frizzy hair. Personality Numbuh 86 speaks with a thick Scottish accent and has a loud voice, especially when yelling, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. In fact 86 can mean to be negative whether the writers intended her to be Numbuh 86 for that very reason is unknown. As mentioned above, she has a strong distaste in boys, most notably shown during her first appearance, Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., where she essentially takes Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 out of a mission simply for being boys and readily listens to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. She does seem to have a soft side, however. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she cries (along with everyone else) when beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., she ends up falling for Numbuh 19th Century, who is inadvertently sexist towards girls himself, and is found kissing him when they are rescued from their cell. In Operation: E.N.D., she tells Numbuh 4 that she always thought he was cute as she was about to decommission him . In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., it's revealed that is secretly a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys and has she has a bedroom full of them. She doesn't want any boys to discover this and threatens "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell anyone. Category:KND Characters Category:Females Category:Firebenders Category:Haki Users Category:Different-Colored Elements Category:Leaders Category:Global Command Category:Fulbright Family Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Logia Category:Doctors Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Marksmen Category:Cooks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Europeans